Her Ron
by Rosie Malfoy
Summary: My first KP fic. As I've said in reviews, my stories will be KR 4EVA! Please RR.
1. The Gift

A/n: I like Kim Possible, and I wanted to write a fic to see if maybe I could join the greats such as Kim Stoppable. I hope it's okay. I don't own KP or any part of it. I think I own the plot. I'm not sure though. This is K/R, so anyone with another ship in mind, you might want to keep out! R/R!

__

Her Ron

Chapter 1: The Gift

"ARRRGH!" 14-year-old Kim Possible shouted as she threw herself onto her bed. 

She'd been having a hard time lately, what with homework, cheerleading, school, and saving the world. Her homework, cheers, and missions all seemed to have become harder in the past couple weeks, because of mid-terms, an upcoming meet, and her foes were getting trickier to track. 

Not to mention Christmas was coming up soon and Jim and Tim were getting even more annoying, if that was possible, everyday. They were always asking everyone what they were getting them. She hadn't even started to shop for anyone's gift.

Then there was Ron. What could she say about her best friend?

Her life was finally getting to her. She was so stressed out and tired that she wanted to scream again as her mind flicked over all of her stressors. But then her mind moved to Ron. Of course! He would know what to do! He'd always suggest something leisurely, like a walk, or a trip to Bueno Nacho. He also always found a way to make her laugh, or at least smile. With him, she didn't have to be tough, even though she normally was. He was always there.

Kim smiled in spite of herself. The thought of him always made her smile.

'That's what I'll do!' she thought, 'I'll call him up and we'll hang out.'

* * * * * * 

Five minutes after Kim had called him, Ron showed up at her door, with a single red rose in his hand. There weren't enough roses in the world to show how much she meant to him. So he chose just one. She seemed to have been under-appreciated during these past couple weeks. He didn't know why, because she was everything to him. So he decided to show that at least someone cared.

Kim reached the door within the minute he rang. 

"Hey KP! What's up?" Ron smiled.

"Hey Ron. Nothing new. The twerp twins are sleeping over at a friend's house, and my parents are at some convention, so I have the house to myself. For once this month, I have only studying to do for homework. Wade hasn't called me once with a mission today, so I have a free afternoon, for once." Ron handed her the rose. "What's this for?" Kim asked, staring at the gift.

Ron shrugged, "You just seemed so under-appreciated lately, for all you do, for the cheerleading squad, for the school, for the _world_, and also, for me. So someone ought to appreciate you."

Kim pulled him into a hug, "Thanks."

Ron hugged her back, before saying " No prob. Want to go for a walk?"

"Okay." Kim smiled.

"Then after that, we could go to Bueno Nacho?" Ron suggested hopefully.

"Of course." Kim giggled. He would never change. He would always be _her_ Ron.

A/n: Like it? Hate it? Want to throw me to the same fate as Bin Laden? Want me to continue? Ya see I have another chapter here, so I only need 1 nice review to get it typed in, but I need 2 to post! Heeheeheehee!


	2. A Simple Walk, Or Is It More?

A/n: Well, I L-O-V-E your nice reviews. Here's some shout-outs!

PoisonTears: Don't worry! This final chappy's very fluffy and sweet. I also live for romance. None of my stories have ever been put on anyone's favs list. Thanx!

katie janeway: You're right, Ron is sweet.

NocturneD: Thanx for the nice description of me.

PrincessMiyako: I know it was a bit short, but That was the first chappy. Of course Ron's a sweetie! He is RON, after all! So my story rendered you speechless, eh?

Daddy's lil girl: Thanx! I'm glad I have _some_ writing style. I also hate the death fics. I'm glad you like it!

Kim Stoppable: *looks shocked* A great writer like you reviewed _my_ lowly fic? I'm very gracious that you even took the time to _read _my story, let alone review it! You should be writing more of your fics rather than reviewing for a lowly fan like me. I've continued. K/R ROX 4-EVA!!! No prob for the reviews. What I say is true.

StormyWolfBowler: It is a nice beginning. Thanx.

Jesscheaux: I'm posting! Calm down there, gurl! I tried to make the characters as in character as they are in the show. P.S.: K/R ROX 4-EVA!!!!!

Anime: Who wouldn't like K/R if they had just started watching KP? Thanx!

MakoChanDragon: Well, seeing as I've reviewed both chappys of your story, I think I've read it!! This chappy's even sweeter.

Okay, let's get the next part over quickly. I only own the plot, and a Beanie Buddy tabby cat named Amber who I use to make bad cliffie writers feel guilty and write more. Please keep your right hand on the mouse and your left on the keyboard, and don't use your flamethrowers in the review section, unless you want them to be used to make hell for Drakken and Shego because they call Ron a buffoon. R/R! P.S.: Even though I hate it to, there's a bit of Ron self-loathing in her, but never fear, It's basically fluffy w/ a lot of Bonnie dissing.

__

Her Ron

Chapter 2: A simple walk, or is it more?

For a while, all is silent between Ron and Kim, until Kim suddenly began to shiver. When Ron looks over to see what was wrong, he saw that she was wearing a t-shirt with cap sleeves. (A/n: Which are _very _short, short sleeves, for people with no fashion sense.) He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. He wouldn't be very cold, because he had on a wool sweater. Besides, she needed it more than he did. They kept walking through the park, until they got to the center. There, was a pond, a small pavilion, and numerous benches. They sat down together on a bench.

"So, what do you want for Christmas, KP?" Ron asked her.

"I don't know. A vacation. From school, from villains, from _everything_!" Kim exclaimed.

"From me? I could understand why. I'm just the annoying pest who gets in the way of every mission and is a loser, to add to the bargain. Your best friend should be as smart, strong, and popular as you are and as cute as you think Meinke is. BTW, I don't know what you see in him. He should be genuinely funny, not just a wise guy that can only crack groaners that you're obligated to laugh at, as my best friend. I can't help but think you'd be better off without me." Ron said bitterly.

"NO Ron! You'd be the only one I'd want there with me! You're a fun guy, who helps where he can. You are everything _but_ a loser to me. You're smart in your own way, you did create the naco, after all. Just because you aren't physically strong doesn't mean you aren't strong in your heart. As for popularity, it's overrated. Take Bonnie for example. You're very funny! You always find a way to make me smile, even laugh. I'd never had made it on most missions without you. The entire cheerleading squad would be swamp things without you. Wisconsin would be DRAKKENVILLE, for heaven sakes if it weren't for your love of Mexican dishes. You are the same great guy I've known for years!" Kim protested.

"What about the cuteness factor?" Ron reminded her with a small, sad smile.

Kim kissed his cheek, before whispering in his ear, "You're the cutest guy I know because you're _my_ Ron."

She was about to pull away, when a sudden force that neither of them were controlling began pulling them towards each other. She looked into his soft, brown eyes, expecting to find confusion. But she only saw love. Love for _her_. Not some French or new girl, not Tara, not anyone else. Her.

Finally, the force had managed to pull them so close together that only inches separated them. Kim sealed the space in a second. All of her previous emotions were erased. Except for one that had been in the undertow of all the others. Love loomed up in her.

Ron kissed back with more passion than she or anyone else could have expected from him. Her hands snaked their way around his neck and began playing with his soft hair, as his arms encircled her waist. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity. Until they had to come up for air. Then she wrapped her arms around his middle, laid her head on his chest, and sighed contentedly as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head as it lightly began to snow. To Kim, life was good, because she knew that no matter what mission they got, no matter how hard school, cheerleading, and life in general became, they'd always be together. Her and Ron. And he'd always be _Her_ Ron.

~*~The End~*~

A/n: Good, huh? Very, very fluffy, right? If I get enough reviews, I might just think of writing a sequel. But for now, this is all you get. R/R!!! And remember, Flames will be used against anyone who says Ron's a buffoon!


End file.
